Días
by Fatimasand
Summary: La vida cotidiana de las personas se toma como algo aburrido de vez en cuando. Pues esta no será la excepción. UA
**Pokémon no me pertenece.**

Desperté a las 5:00 am. Era un Viernes, el aire y el sol se filtraban por mi abierta ventana mientras la cortina se ondeaba sobre esta misma.

Me asomé por la ventana algo somnolienta y luego la cerré lentamente. Me vestí con el uniforme del instituto, este consistía en una falda tableada color tinto y una camisa color blanco, zapatos negros y calcetas largas abajo de la rodilla. Me miré al espejo y me até el cabello, no con mucho talento me lo soltaría más al roto después de todo, Me miré por última vez al espejo y salí de mi cuarto.

Bajé las escaleras rápidamente, por no decir que las bajé corriendo, llegando a la sala de mi casa, esta consistía de tres sillones color negro con cojines color naranja y una mesa en él centro.

Pasé de largo la sala y me dirigí a la cocina que se encontraba a la derecha de esta, abrí las cajoneras y los gabinetes, de estos saqué la licuadora y un vaso de vidrio. Tomé unas frutas que estaban el el centro de la cocina y las heché al vaso de la licuadora luego de pelarlas. Coloqué el vaso de la licuadora en la máquina, le pusé leche ,lo tapé y le dí al _start_ en uno de los botones.

Esperé unos segundos y la apagué para luego vertir mi licuado en el vaso de vidrio, me lo bebí de un tirón, estaba frío y me dolió la espalda y un poco la cabeza, pero no me importó y corrí al baño a cepillarme los dientes y el cabello nuevamente.

El timbre de la puerta sonó.

-¡Ya voy!- respondí al timbre aún con espuma en la boca, me enjuagué y me dirigí hacía la puerta.

Giré la perilla y divisé a una chica un poco más baja que yo, de cabello azul cristal y ojos del mismo color

-Buenos días Leaf.- me saludó con una sonrisa.

-Crystal, me sorprende que no te hayas ido sin mí.- le respondí igualmente sonriendo, Crys como muchos le llamamos, vestía el uniforme del instituto igualmente.

-No, la última vez que le dejé llegó al instituto en la penúltima clase.

-Eso no importa,- la tomé por los hombros.- que sería de mí si tu no fueras a clase, tú sabes que necesito los apuntes.

-Pero no vamos en la misma clase, no creo mis apuntes te sirvan.

-Tranquila Crys, que todo sirve.- la solté y empezamos a dirigirnos al instituto.

El camino fue rápido pero agradable.

En la entrada me detuve y me despedí de Crystal ya que vamos en edificios diferentes.

-Nos vemos luego Leaf- se despidió de mí y yo seguí mi camino.

Fuí por el pasillo hasta llegar a mi aula, me detuve frente a una puerta que tenía un cartel que decía 3-C. Entré y me senté en mi lugar correspondiente, en el tercer asiento de la primera columna a la izquierda de la entrada. Me solté el cabello y esté cayó bajo mis hombros cubriendo mi espalda.

El salón comenzaba a llenarse.

-Hola Leaf.- me saludaron.

-Hola Touko.- le devolví el saludo.

Touko era una estudiante de intercambio, viene de Nueva York, Estados Unidos igual que su amigo de la infancia Touya el cual toma clase en el salon de al lado.

La mestra Gaia de geografía entró lentamente al aula y todos guardaron silencio. Si bien geografía era aburrida, pero con Gaia como maestra era algo extremo pues es de las maestras que hasta su voz te da sueño, por suerte no habla mucho de lo contrario más de medio salón yacería sobre sus pupitres, yo no sería la excepción.

Después de cuarenta y cinco minutos el módulo de geografía acabó.

-Oye Leaf,- escuché la voz de Touko.- alguien te busca fuera del aula.

-Gracias,- le agradecí a Touko- ya voy.- me levanté de mi asiento y salí del aula a ver quién me buscaba.

Cuando salí no había nadie esperándome ni nada por el estilo, igualmente recorrí con mi vista todo el pasillo pero no había nadie en esté.

-Que raro.- hablé en voz alta para mi misma. Me volteé para volver al salón pero alguien cubrió mis ojos con sus manos.

Esperé un poco hasta que el o ella me dejará ver, sin embargo eso no pasó y ya me estaba hartando, intenté tocar con mis manos a la persona que tenía detrás, me guíe por él tacto y sentí que sus manos eran suaves, bien podría ser una chica.

Me seguí guiando y toqué su cabello, era corto entonces podría ser un chico con manos suaves o una chica con el cabello extremadamente corto.

Toqué su rostro, tenía unas mejillas suaves y moldeables, creo tener una idea de quien es.

-¡Auch!- se quejó, creó que le piqué el ojo.

-¡Ya!- lo capté al momento de oír su quejido- ¡Eres Fire!- el nombrado quitó sus manos de mis ojos, no dudé en voltearme para verlo, aunque sólo me topé con su pecho por lo que tuve que levantar un poco la vista.

Lo inspeccioné un poco, sus ojos rojos se veían pacíficos e inocentes a mi parecer, mientras que su cabello castaño estaba algo despeinado.

-Sí, supiste que era yo porque me picaste el ojo.- se quejó un poco, aún así no parecía enojado, en absoluto esté estaba sonriendo con naturalidad.

-Lo lamento,- traté de disculparme, aunque sabía que Fire no estaba enojado.- ahora dime, ¿qué es lo que querías?

-Ah si,- parecía que Fire había olvidado totalmente a lo que venía a verme.- quería avisarte que hoy iré a recoger a Green en él aeropuerto, quería saber si querías ir.

-¿Green estaba de viaje?- pregunté un dudosa.

-Si,- respondió.- de hecho hoy no vino, creí que lo sabías pues van en la misma clase.- agregó con un tono algo inocente.

Me volteé nuevamente al interior del aula y me di cuenta que Green no estaba, dirigí mi vista nuevamente al rostro de Fire para luego volver a hablar.

-Creo que no me di cuenta, pero iré contigo no tengo nada que hacer después de clase.- le contesté con naturalidad a su propuesta. Me volteé dispuesta a volver al aula.- Nos vemos a la salida.- me despedí con la mano y él hizo lo mismo mientras se alejaba.

Me acerqué a mi pupitre nuevamente y me senté, Touko se acercó a mi.

-¿Qué pasó? ¿Se te declararon?- preguntó algo divertida.

-No, sólo era Fire.

* * *

Las clases siguieron normales hasta que se escuchó el timbre de salida y todos empezaron a retirarse del aula, guardé mis cosas y salí igualmente del aula despidiéndome de Touko.

-Suerte.- me dijo levantando un pulgar, aún así no entendí el porque y me retiré igual que los demás.

Caminé por los pasillos y bajé las escaleras tranquilamente hasta llegar a la salida donde me esperaba Fire.

-Bien vamos.- dije y Fire empezó a seguirme para luego posarse a mi lado.- Oye ahora que lo recuerdo, ¿dónde esta Red?

-Tuvo que irse antes ,ya que llevó a Yellow a su casa por que se sentía algo mal.

-Para ser un inexpresivo se preocupa bastante por ella.- comenté un poco divertida sin dejar de mirar al frente.

-Si también lo pienso, aunque en algún momento se tenía que ablandar.- Fire igualmente comentó sin dejar de mirar al frente.- También me sorprende que sea mayor que yo.

-Son medíos hermanos, uno de ustedes tenía que ser el mayor aunque fueran sólo unos meses.

-Tienes razón.- guardó silencio un momento.- Aún así me pregunto que pensaba mi padre al querer estar con dos mujeres al mismo tiempo.

-Quien sabe... Tal vez quería diversión.- Fire me miró con duda,

-¿Diversión? ¿A qué te refieres con eso?- había olvidado lo inocente que Fire puede llegar a ser en ocasiones.

-N-nada, pero sigamos caminando.- empecé a caminar un poco más rápido dejando atrás a Fire, alguien debería explicarle esas cosas algún dia, pero ese alguien no seré yo.

-¡Espera no tan rápido!- se quejó un poco a la lejanía.

* * *

Llegamos al aeropuerto después de alrededor de quince minutos, pues esté estaba relativamente cerca del instituto.

Fire y yo entramos y yo me quedé viendo cómo había distintos cafés y algunas tiendas que estaban dentro, a mi parecer muy caras.

-¿A qué hora se supone qué llega Green?- pregunté mientras aún miraba los alrededores.

-En media hora se supone.-me respondió mientras miraba la hora en su teléfono.- ¿Quieres hacer algo mientras?- me preguntó sonriendo un poco.

-No, aquí todo es muy caro, todas estás cosas son trampas para turistas.

* * *

Mientras en otro lado...

Yellow estaba recostada en la cama de Red, mientras el ya nombrado sólo la miraba sentado en una silla de la habitación.

-Gracias por cuidarme Red.- La voz de Yellow era cómo un susurro, afortunadamente Red tenía buen oído y no había nadie más en la casa.

-...- Red asintió levemente y sé mantuvo serio.- No hay de qué...

Yellow sonrió un poco, Red se acercó a ella y colocó su mano izquierda en la frente de Yellow y la derecha en la suya para comprobar temperatura, se dio cuenta que esta estaba subiendo rápidamente.

Red se exaltó un poco al sentir como Yellow hervía, la tomó de la mano e hizo que se levantará de la cama.

-Sígueme- ambos salieron del cuarto de Red y sé dirigieron a la regadera.

Yellow le miró confundida.

-Remójate un rato, estás hirviendo.- Red cerró la puerta del baño dejando a Yellow dentro de esté, minutos después Red escuchó el sonido del agua de la regadera cayendo, se retiró del pasillo del piso de arriba y se dirigió a su habitación nuevamente.

Abrió sus cajones en busca de algo de la talla de Yellow, pues su uniforme estaba mojado de sudor. Lastimosamente lo más pequeño que encontró fue una camisa blanca que seguramente le llegaría a las rodillas, pero para el era mejor a que estuviera desnuda en su presencia.

Tomó la camisa y la colocó en donde Yellow había dejado su uniforme, escribió una nota rápida para que Yellow no se sorprendiera al ver que su ropa no estaba y la dejó al lado, llevándose el uniforme de Yellow a la lavadora.

Lo que Red no sabía es que Yellow solamente se había sonrojado un poco por la cercanía y eso había aumentado su temperatura, parecía que la inocencia era de familia.

* * *

De regreso al aeropuerto.

Al final ambos optaron por comprar en uno de esos caros cafés y sentarse en una mesa

-Mira,- Me señaló Fire una multitud de gente.- Green debe estar por ahí, vamos.- Fire se levantó de la mesa y yo le seguí.

Habia demasiada gente, algunas personas se estaban saludando y otras se estaban despidiendo y más atrás divisamos a Green con una maleta en él hombro y cargando un abrigo en el otro brazo, ahora que recuerdo no le pregunté a Fire hacía dónde se fue de viaje.

-¡Green!- le grité y esté dirigió su vista hacía nosotros, Fire y yo nos acercamos a el.- ¿a dónde fuiste?- lo miré un poco y me di cuenta que estaba vestido con ropa de invierno aunque estuviéramos en plena primavera supongo que fue a una región muy helada.

-Fui a Sapporo a un mandado.- respondió indiferente.

-Con razón la ropa exagerada, ¿y qué me trajiste?

-No me pediste nada, ¿que se suponía que debía de traerte?- al parecer el viaje lo había vuelto algo amargado.

-Un dulce.- intervino Fire momentáneamente.- O al menos eso te pedí yo.- Green hurgó un poco en su maleta y le lanzó un paquete. Fire lo inspeccionó un poco esté tenía unos tonos de azul metálico.- Oh, Kit Kat.- definitivamente Fire era como un niño.

-Bueno, ya vamonos.- Green empezó a caminar mientras Fire ya estaba disfrutando su chocolate y yo simplemente le miraba esperando algún regalo yo también.

-¿Y a mi?- pregunté aún esperando algo.

-Después te lo doy.- siguió caminando mientras Fire y yo le seguiamos un poco más atrás.

* * *

Un poco más al rato llegamos a casa de Fire, los muebles de la sala eran de un color marrón claro y en la cocina predominaba el gris.

-¡Red ya llegamos!- anunció Fire cuándo cerró la puerta principal.

Red bajó las escaleras y se acercó hacía nosotros y nos fulminó con la mirada, que a diferencia de la de Fire está era más profunda y seria.

-Shhh- fue el único ruido que emitió y luego volvió a subir las escaleras rápidamente.

-¿Tan mal está Yellow?- le pregunté a Fire en un susurro.

-Eso parece.- me respondió con tranquilidad.- Te recomiendo que no hagas mucho ruido o te las verás con Red.

-Está bien, entonces Green ¿qué me trajiste?

Green dejó su maleta en el suelo y se dispuso a buscar el objeto que era desconocido para mi. Sacó un paquete de un color azul oscuro y me lo entregó.

Lo miré un poco hasta que me decidí a abrirlo, dentro había galletas de diversos sabores y colores.

-¿Quieres Fire?- le ofrecí un poco.

-¡Claro!- esté aceptó gustoso y luego Red volvió a bajar para callarnos o al menos eso creía yo.

-Ven.- Red me tomó de la muñeca y yo dejé el paquete de galletas sobre la mesa de la sala antes de que me jalará hacía el piso de arriba.

Me dirigió hasta su habitación donde estaba descansando Yellow, miré como ella dormía plácidamente ,entonces para que me quería Red.

-¿Qué pasa con ella?

-Tómale la temperatura.- simplemente hice caso y me agaché colocando una mano en su frente y otra en la mía, su temperatura parecía estar normal.

-Ella está bien,- le di mis resultados.- ¿Por qué querías que yo le tomará la temperatura?

-Lo intenté yo, pero empeoró cuando la toqué.

Saqué rápidamente conclusiones sobre aquello, ¿a que se refería Red exactamente?

Dirigí mi mirada hacia él -Explica cómo empeoró.

-...- guardó silenció un momento, parecía que estaba buscando los palabras más claras y más breves que pudiera a mí parecer.- Enrojeció demasiado y de repente estaba hirviendo.

Con eso me di cuenta de que Red era igual o incluso más inocente que Fire.

-No es que haya empeorado,- me levanté del suelo.- sólo debes de poner más atención en tus acciones.

Salí del cuarto de Red y bajé las escaleras para llegar a la sala, ahí estaba Fire viendo fijamente el paquete de galletas y Green estaba sentado en uno de las sillones de la misma.

-Si Fire puedes comerte una.- Fire al oir mis palabras sacó de la bolsa el plástico que contenía las galletas y tomó una.

Me senté al lado de Fire y empecé a comer igualmente. Dirigí mi vista hacía Green.

-Oye Green, ¿quieres?- le ofrecí.

-No gracias, además ya debo irme.- se levantó del sillón y se dirigió a la puerta para luego salir por el umbral de la misma.

-Algo hizo en Sapporo y ese algo lo hizo un amargado.- hablé mientras aún miraba la puerta.

Fire dejó de comer un momento.- Yo pienso que debió haber sido algo que hizo aquí en Kanto.

-¿Aquí?

-Creo que es probable.

-Quién sabe...- guardamos silencio un rato y luego escuchamos el sonido de agua cayendo en el piso de arriba.- Alguien se está bañando.

-Probablemente sea Red.

-Bueno,- me levanté del sillón.- ya me voy. Adiós Fire.- me despedí

-Adiós.- se despidió igualmente.

Fuí hacía la entrada, abrí la puerta y salí de la casa de Fire con rumbo a la mía.

* * *

 **Hola este es un nuevo proyecto en el que estoy trabajando, si lees alguna de mis otras historias dejame decirte que ninguna, incluyendo está, serán actualizadas con rapidez. Les aviso que esté es un UA, por lo cual no hay pokemon en este fic.**

 **- _Fatimasand_**


End file.
